


The Three

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n has some time with her three.





	The Three

There were only three men that had made a lasting impression on y/n. And luckily for her, she apparently had the same effect on them too.

_She didn’t know who he was. She didn’t know his name. She didn’t know a single thing about him._

_But what she did know, was, he was hot._

_Gorgeous._

_The eyes._

_They were the first thing that really got her._

_Well, that and his face._

_He was practically perfect._

_Stunning._

_Very few men she’d met were as beautiful as this._

_And lord was he beautiful._

_The flirting began._

_She shifted closer and closer on her stool, until her knee was pressed into his thigh._

_He noticed, his tongue darting out and licking his lips._

_God, they shone after that._

_How wet was his tongue? How soft were his lips?_

_His face was littered with soft looking hairs, framing all of him._

_Damn, this man was stunning._

_She didn’t think, just raised her hand, caressing his cheek._

_He didn’t jump. _

_He watched closely, her eyes on his cheek, the scruff against her hand. Prickly, yet deliciously soft._

_“You wanna get out of here?”_

_He nodded, drinking down the whiskey and jumping off the stool._

_He held her hand as he led y/n out of the bar, taking her to his car._

_The ride to the motel wasn’t going to be too long, but the sexual tension was suffocating._

_A few minutes of silence and she couldn’t take it anymore._

_She shifted, sitting against the car door as her legs were outstretched, one thrown over the partition, the other across his lap._

_He watched her, driving slow on purpose so he could watch the show._

_“You like this? Watching me touching myself”._

_He nodded, swallowing thickly, as y/n lifted herself slightly, pulling her dress up around her waist._

_He saw her black satin panties, already completely soaked, the wet patch evident._

_He chuckled to himself, proud he had that effect on almost all women._

_“You wanna give me those, princess?” he asked, jutting his chin towards her wet panties._

_She smirked at him, winking, as her fingers hovered over her heat._

_“Just a minute, green eyes”._

_Her hand pressed down on her clit through the soft material, the panties being pressed down into her folds as well._

_He watched, eyes darting from her pussy to the road, her hands pushing the material slightly inside her wet pussy, before pulling it out._

_“You like what you see?”_

_He simply nodded, constantly licking his lips as he shifted in his seat, the uncomfortable tightness of his pants against his hard length making it difficult to sit still, especially when she was teasing him like this._

_“Please…gimme the panties”._

_Y/n giggled, loving how horny she’d made him._

_“As you wish”._

_She lifted her ass, sliding the panties down easily and pulling them off, letting them hang as she held them up._

_“This what you want?”_

_“Fuckin’ yes! Now gimme”._

_His eyes stayed on the road as he tried to reach for them, but she pulled them away, watching as he groaned in frustration._

_“Patience…”_

_“Dean”, he reminded her._

_“Oh, yea. Dean. Patience, Dean.”_

_She watched as he sighed, sitting back down and driving ahead._

_Y/n saw his eyes dart over constantly to her, unable to focus on anything else._

_Moron was trying to make out like he wasn’t watching, but she knew._

_She held the panties to her face, sniffing in her own scent._

_“God, Dean. I smell so good. Bet I taste better”._

_Y/n plunged her panties into her mouth, moaning at her own taste, before they were ripped out, Dean pulling them from her as he immediately took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her arousal._

_“Fuck, you smell amazing”, he mumbled, putting the panties into his own mouth and sucking, trying to get a taste of her juices._

_She couldn’t help the way her pussy throbbed, watching him devour the panties._

_He was like a child tasting his favourite candy._

_And right now, she was the best flavour._

_Her fingers found their way to her wet cunt, sliding between her folds, before she slipped two fingers in._

_She gasped, loving the way her fingers filled her tight hole, Dean’s eyes shooting over to her, watching as her mouth fell open, fingers plunging inside her as she rubbed at her clit with her thumb._

_He couldn’t do this while he was driving._

_Dean pulled over, driving into a little backroad and killed the engine._

_It was dark._

_He could barely see anything, which was the opposite of what he needed._

_He leaned over, still watching as she played with her pussy, a glint in her eyes as she watched him reach for the torch in the glove compartment._

_“Kinky”, she joked, still playing with herself as Dean sat against the door, flashlight pointing at her pussy as he unbuckled his pants with his free hand, sliding them down along with his boxers, till they were at his knees, his cock rock hard and standing at attention._

_The next few minutes, they both put on a show for each other._

_It was filled with stares, grunts and sighs._

_Y/n watched as Dean wanked his cock._

_He started off slow, barely stroking himself._

_She loved this pace._

_Seeing his hand work up his thick shaft, the vein on the underside bulging, the tip red and leaking._

_But as her fingers worked faster inside herself, Dean picked up his pace too._

_Y/n felt her walls begin to flutter, Dean biting down hard on his lip as he squirmed, close to his own release._

_“Cum all over me”, she demanded._

_He nodded, panting as he worked his way to his orgasm._

_Just before he came, he aimed his cock at her, a few more harsh tugs, before he released his seed._

_Dean was apparently a shooter, his cum reaching y/n from where he was sat, spurt after spurt of his hot cum hitting her shirt, some in her hair, a drop on her face and some hitting the hand that was still fucking her pussy._

_The feeling of his cum all over her was what brought her to climax, the coil unravelling harshly as her back arched, her fluids being released all over her fingers, pussy clamping down and keeping them trapped as they got soaked._

_Y/n felt Dean spread her legs even further, wanting to watch as her pussy worked by itself, her head on the window, panting hard._

_Dean grabbed the torch, her fingers glistening in the light as she pulled them out._

_Y/n smirked at him, bringing a single finger to her lips and running it along them, transferring her wetness onto them._

_Dean let out a low growl, lunging at her as he claimed her lips, tasting her pussy on them, before he pulled back, grabbing her hand and sucking on her fingers, coating them with his own wetness as he took all of her juices in._

_He hummed around her fingers, her other hand carding through his soft hair, letting him enjoy her taste._

_“God, I need to get in you”._

_Y/n pushed him back, flat against the seat as she straddled him, rubbing her aching core over his straining length, getting it wet and lubed._

_“Can’t wait for the motel. I need you in me, now”._

_Safe to say, the neighbourhood didn’t get much peace that night._

_She was in a bar, drinking her tension away, when she saw him._

_Damn, he was gorgeous._

_Beard. Built. Thick. Stunning ice blue eyes. And the way he was dressed. _

_Fuck, he was stunning._

_But she wasn’t here for that._

_No. She was here for a reason._

_Damn vamp was killing anyone and everyone. _

_She hated vampire cases. They were just awful._

_But she’d found her._

_The vampire. _

_Pretty girl. Blonde. Large breasts. Hair that seemed to go on forever._

_She was the typical bar slut, except she seemed to have a little more…grace. _

_A little more self-love than the rest._

_Y/n knew this was going to be annoying. _

_This bitch didn’t go for women at all, so y/n would have to wait for the vamp to leave with her next victim, before she could take care of her._

_Luckily, the wait was short._

_Only took a few minutes before the vamp found herself a dude._

_Skinny. Weedy and scraggly. Looking like a nervous wreck. _

_Guess it was the low self-esteem dudes she preferred._

_Y/n didn’t care._

_All she wanted to do was get rid of the bitch and get out of this creepy, perverted town._

_She followed them out, making sure she stayed hidden as she exited the bar._

_As soon as she walked out, it seemed like they’d disappeared._

_No one around. No car being shut. No couple walking together._

_No nothing._

_“What the fuck?”_

_She felt a hand grab her shoulder, before she was thrown across the gravel, scraping her face and hands._

_“Shit!”_

_Y/n turned around, scrambling to get up, but the vamp was too quick._

_“I don’t think so, bitch!”_

_She jumped on y/n, fangs growing as she held her down._

_Before she could sink her fangs into her, the woman’s body fell, lifeless, blood spurting out of the neck, as her head dropped onto the floor._

_“You ok, sugar?”_

_Y/n looked up, the accent going straight to her core, even if she was literally at death’s door a second ago._

_His eyes. God, they were kind, but stunning, something dark there._

_He held his hand out, kicking the body off her as he pulled her up._

_His hand was rough, calloused and big._

_Y/n stumbled as she stood, having to hold her palms against his chest for balance._

_He was firm. And thick._

_God, this man was perfect._

_“We need to get you cleaned up”._

_She nodded, letting him lead her back to the bar and up the stairs._

_“You own the place?”_

_He nodded, quiet and breathing deeply as he cleaned her arms, wrapping them up in bandages before he moved to her face._

_She figured he was the silent type, focussed on looking at his face as he worked on hers._

_Y/n stared, memorizing what she could._

_He was greying a little on his beard, his neck thick and smelling like alcohol and…the outdoors._

_“You gon’ keep starin’?”_

_She blushed with embarrassment, averting her gaze and looking at her lap._

_He chuckled, deep and throaty._

_“Kiddin’, sugar”._

_God, the accent made her pussy throb, her thighs rubbing together as she tried to create some sort of friction._

_Benny took in a deep breath when she did it, looking up at her, his eyes dark. _

_Darker than she was used to._

_“Fuck, I can smell ya”._

_Her eyes widened in confusion._

_“Smell me?”_

_Y/n tried to discreetly sniff herself, thinking maybe she stank, but all she smelt was her perfume and a little blood._

_Benny stood up, spreading her legs as he stood in between them, y/n’s heart pounding._

_“I mean, I can smell ya”._

_She gulped, understanding what he meant._

_But it was the darkness and lust in his eyes that tipped her over the edge._

_She gripped the back of his thick neck, pulling his face down and latched onto his lips._

_They kissed each other sloppily, her hands moving from his neck to grip his face, Benny’s hands gripping her sides tight, before they began digging in, most likely leaving some bruises._

_He wasted no time, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them behind him as he carried her to his bedroom._

_Their clothes were all over the floor within a minute, Benny head between y/n’s legs as he licked a stripe up her pussy, collecting her wetness and tasting her._

_“Damn, you taste good”._

_She moaned when his mouth engulfed her clit, flicking the nub with his tongue as he sucked simultaneously._

_Two fingers pumped inside her as he continued his actions with his mouth, fingering her and scissoring her wet pussy open, ready for his cock as he continued eating her with enthusiasm._

_He growled into her, the vibrations setting her off as she lost control, her thighs squeezing his head as she pulled at his hair, cumming all over his tongue._

_He liked her through it, soft and gentle, before he pulled back, sitting up as he stroked his cock and pumped it a few times._

_Y/n watched, his eyes filled with lust, beard glistening with her juices._

_And lord, it was the best sight she’d seen in a while._

_“You ready?”_

_She nodded, not caring to speak right now._

_Benny lined himself up, sliding his cock through her folds, before he pressed in lightly._

_She hissed as his thick tip stretched her pussy, his cock slowly entering her._

_He wasn’t the largest. But he was thick. Thicker than almost all the other guys she’d been with._

_“Fuck, Benny”._

_“Damn, you’re tight. And wet. All this for me, sugar?”_

_She nodded, gripping his bicep as he settled inside her, allowing her to accommodate his size, before he pulled back slowly._

_The drag of his cock was amazing, but when he slammed all the way back into her, y/n let out a scream, gripping his arm._

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Do that again”._

_He sniggered, leaning down and capturing her nipple between his teeth, rolling it in his mouth as he pulled out, slamming back in harder than before._

_“Ungh!”_

_It was that muffled moan that set Benny off, sucking her nipple hard as he began pounding her tight pussy, his balls slapping against her ass over and over, beard burning at her chest as his arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, the angle allowing his cock to drag over the patch of flesh that she knew would have her gushing, but she couldn’t care less._

_She took his ear into her mouth, nibbling on the lobe as he kissed her pulse point, sucking on it and biting lightly._

_She seemed to think his teeth felt sharp, weirdly sharp._

_But she forgot about that when his calloused fingers pinched at her clit, making her body buck into his as she felt that familiar tightening occur._

_She could already tell that this orgasm was going to be stronger than the rest._

_“I can feel ya, tightening. You gon’ cum for me? Cum all over this fat dick?”_

_She nodded, her fingers digging into his shoulders and back as she buried his face further into her neck, her breathing laboured as she began sweating and a thin sheen formed across her chest._

_“Fuck, you smell delicious”._

_She smiled, taking a second to smell Benny’s hair. God, he didn’t really smell like anything, except air and a bit of sweat._

_“So do you”, she breathed out, her pussy fluttering around his cock._

_“You close? I know your close”._

_She nodded again, feeling Benny begin to rub harshly at her clit, his tip constantly dragging over her g-spot, over and over and over._

_Her orgasm hit her hard, her vision going white as her body trembled, piercing his skin with her nails as she clenched around him._

_Benny couldn’t control himself._

_The ways she clamped down on his cock and came, squirting all over him? _

_God, it was the greatest fuck he’d ever had._

_He shoved his cock back inside her, thrusting a few more times, before he came._

_His teeth grew, piercing her neck as he began feeding on her._

_By the time y/n came down from her high, aware of her surroundings, Benny was already feeding on her._

_She pushed him off, scrambling off the bed and running to her bag, her legs still weak from her orgasm._

_She fumbled for her machete, pissed she’d fucked a vampire without knowing it._

_“I won’t hurt ya”._

_She looked back, holding the weapon out in front of her._

_He looked…regretful. Sad. Unlike all the other vampires she’d met._

_“Y-you’re a vampire?”_

_He nodded, leaning against the doorframe and smiling sadly._

_“I don’t drink human blood. Well, I haven’t in a while. Not until…just now”._

_She nodded. The sight of him with her blood around his mouth was sickening, but she felt…safe._

_“I…I need to go”._

_Y/n walked past him, wary, but not too worried._

_He let her pass, watching as she dressed, the body he’d been worshipping now covered as she tied her hair._

_“Well…nice to meet you”._

_With that, y/n left, leaving the vampire smiling to himself._

“Crowley…come on. Do we have to?”

He dragged her out of bed, snapping his fingers as a dress appeared on her body, hair and makeup done the way she always loved.

Black. Always black. Black dress, red matching underwear and black Louboutin’s.

Her makeup was fairly simple, hair curled, looking like the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen.

“Really? You think cos I’m all dressed up I wanna go out?”

Crowley sighed.

He had no idea what her problem with Valentine’s Day was, but he wanted to do something special. Fun.

“Come on, pet. Just a few hours. Dinner. Then we’ll come right back. What do you say?”

She rolled her eyes, but she didn’t want to disappoint him.

She owed him a lot.

_Y/n, as great a hunter she was, managed to meet her end._

_She was sent to hell though, for whatever reason._

_She didn’t remember hurting anyone who was innocent. _

_Didn’t remember sinning in a way that she deserved to be sent to hell. _

_But that’s where she ended up._

_For the first…who knows how long, it was regular torture._

_But then he came across her._

_The torture happened less and less, until it stopped altogether._

_He paid her a visit then, taking a special interest in her._

_He didn’t know what it was, but something about her screamed out to him._

_So he did what he needed._

_Her body wasn’t burnt._

_It simply rotted away in the ghoul’s cave._

_So he rebuilt her, put her soul back in her body and left her human._

_She knew that she shouldn’t do this, fall in love with a demon._

_But for some reason, the fact that he was the King of Hell was a turn on._

_Maybe it was that he was just straight up attractive and gorgeous._

_But deep down, she knew a little bit of it was because of the fact that her parents had tried to force religion on her._

_So what better way to go against them, than to fuck the literal King of Hell?_

_It started with flirtatious comments. Followed by sex. Followed by him taking her to dinner._

_Soon, she practically became the Queen of Hell._

_She liked that._

_Y/n. Queen of Hell. Nice ring to it._

_And at first, she was content with the sex. The demons. The gifts._

_But then, she fell in love._

_God, she sounded so sappy._

_But it was true._

_She was never really the type to fall in love._

_More the ‘no strings attached’ kinda girl._

_She was a hunter. She had no time for relationships._

_Sure, one day she wanted to settle down. And she always knew she could._

_Hell, she never understood why certain hunters would moan about ‘can’t get out of the life’._

_If she really wanted to, it’d be fairly easy._

_But she never found anyone worth it._

_But here he was._

_Crowley. King of Hell._

_King of what she dedicated her life to hunting down._

_And somehow, he fell for her too._

_Sure, he was soulless and twisted, power-hungry and kind of a dick at times._

_But she wouldn’t change it for the world._

They entered the restaurant, the girl at the front desk done up completely as she smiled.

“Hi, do you have a reservation?”

Crowley spoke to her while y/n stood by, waiting to be led to their table.

“Come on, love. Cheer up”.

She sighed.

She wasn’t going to ruin Valentine’s for Crowley.

Not when he’d gone to all this effort.

So she put a smile on her face, making conversation and focussing on the man she loved. Nothing else.

But the date was disappointing.

The food was…plain.

The expensive type. Tiny portions. Ridiculous prices. Yet…average taste.

But she managed to get by, particularly because the wine made up for the disappointing food.

But then that bitch happened.

Their waitress.

Y/n saw the flirty looks, the giggles she let out at anything Crowley said.

Hell, the bitch even laughed when he said they needed more bread.

Y/n wasn’t the jealous type. She knew Crowley was hers.

But this girl was on her last nerve.

It was when she leaned over to fill Crowley’s glass up, her breasts pushed together and on show, that she lost it.

“You motherfucking whore!”

Y/n jumped out of her seat, grabbing the girl by her hair and throwing her to the ground.

“Don’t you fucking dare do that shit to my man. Or I swear, I’m gonna find you at night, and that pretty little face of yours is gonna get scratched up. You hear me?”

The waitress nodded, tears streaking down her face.

“Y/N!”

The booming voice made her jump, turning to look at Crowley, pissed and red.

She knew he was holding back his anger, the people in the restaurant staring at her.

“Wait outside. Now!”

Y/n gritted her teeth, stopping herself from saying anything and grabbed her purse, walking away.

She turned one last time, Crowley helping the bitch up.

Bastard.

“What the hell was that?”

She rolled her eyes, walking away as he yelled at her to come back.

“Piece of shit”.

She bumped into a body, looking up to see Crowley standing in front of her.

“What did you just call me?”

“I called you a piece of shit, Crowley. There. You heard me that time, right?”

She barged past him, bumping his shoulder, but he wasn’t letting her go.

“No. You don’t get to leave. What the hell is your problem?”

“My problem, is that this bitch is flirting and you do nothing. Then when I do something about it, you get pissed at me and help her out!”

Y/n was fuming at this point, preventing herself from exploding with rage.

She walked for a few minutes, not having to look behind her, hearing Crowley’s footsteps.

She saw the dive bar, sighing in relief and walking into there.

It’d been a while since she’d been in one of these.

And damn, she needed to get drunk off her face right now.

“Whiskey, please”, she asked as she sat at the bar.

He nodded, pouring her a glass, but she chuckled.

“The bottle, dude. Leave the bottle”. 

“You sure that’s wise, pet?”

Y/n groaned as he sat on the stool next to her.

“Pet, come on. I wasn’t…I didn’t even notice her flirting with me, because I was too focussed on you. I’m sorry I got mad”.

She continued ignoring him, taking a swig from the bottle, not caring about the looks she was being given.

“Hey there”.

Y/n turned to the source of the voice, the memories flashing in her head.

“Dean?”

“Bloody hell, you know him?”

Y/n looked at Crowley, giving him a look.

“_You _know him?”

“Well, of course I bloody know him. It’s Dean Winchester”.

Y/n’s jaw dropped.

“Dean Winchester? As in…that Dean? Oh my god!”

He chuckled, leaning against the bar.

“And what exactly are you doing here with him, princess?”

Y/n felt herself getting excited, loving the way that sounded coming from him.

“Oh…we were on a date. Then, moron over here, defended the bitch who was flirting with him instead of me”.

Dean hissed, shaking his head at Crowley.

“Dude, really? You’re gonna choose some waitress over y/n?”

“Shut up. What the bloody hell are you doing here, anyway? And how do you know each other?”

Dean shrugged, sitting on the other side of her as he took her bottle, chugging it down.

“I was bored. Thought I’d come here, look for a pretty thing to fuck. But it seems, I’ve found the prettiest one. Never thought I’d see you again, princess”.

“Same here, Dean. Same here”.

Crowley watched the interaction, his brain working as he connected the dots.

“You fucked him?”

Y/n didn’t answer, just nodding her head.

Besides, it happened years ago. Who cares who she fucked then?

“So, how’ve you been?”

“Good. Good. I died. Went to hell. Came back. Died a few more times. Died again. And now I’m a demon. Well, Knight of Hell. You?”

“Knight of Hell, eh? Well, same. Sort of. I hunted. Died. Except I didn’t come back. Couple decades of torture. Then this one visited me. Torture stopped. And…now here we are”.

Crowley was feeling left out of the conversation, getting annoyed that they were ignoring him.

“Come on, y/n. Let’s go”.

“Come on, Fergus. Let the girl have some fun. Besides, from what I smell, she likes me like this”.

Y/n wasn’t going to deny it.

Dean was one of three people that she remembered fucking her good.

And seeing him now, older, filled out, thicker but in a bulky way. He was gorgeous.

But it was that darkness that really turned her on. Knowing he was a Knight of Hell? That made her pussy drip.

“Are you serious? You blow up on me for the girl. And now you’re wanting to shag Dean Winchester?”

Y/n huffed, standing up, but she stumbled, the alcohol now taking effect.

“Whoa, princess.”

Dean managed to hold her up, Crowley snapping his fingers as she immediately sobered up.

“Come on. First you ruin the date. Now you won’t even let me get drunk?”

“Yea, Fergus. Let her drink. She deserves it, don’t you think?”

Dean sniffed y/n’s neck, Crowley watching.

For some reason, this was turning him on.

He could feel his cock twitching, watching Dean pressed up against her back.

“That’s cos you wanna watch us fuck”.

“Fuck you, Squirrel”.

“Come on now. Think she’s the one we should be fucking, don’t you?”

With a click of his fingers, Crowley took himself, y/n and Dean back to his throne room.

“You want this?”

Crowley had no idea why, but the thought of watching Dean fuck his Queen, watching her cum as he fucked her mouth? God, that was so hot to him.

“I…you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to”, y/n assured.

Sure, she’d ride Dean hard all night if she could.

But Crowley was her King. And even if he pissed her off, she’d stay faithful till the end, to the man who saved her.

“Pet. Please. I want to see your pussy soak his cock. Now…let’s do this”.

“Hang on. Pit stop!”

Another click of fingers, but this time, they were somewhere y/n didn’t recognize.

“Where the hell are we?” she asked, shivering as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

“Not hell, pet. Purgatory. And why have you brought us here, Squirrel?” Crowley asked, shrugging his coat off and helping y/n into it.

“Because, I just so happen to know someone who might want to see her”.

Dean looked around the empty woods for a second, before he disappeared, reappearing seconds later, holding someone.

“Benny?”

He squinted his eyes, focussing on her.

“Y/n?”

“Wh-what are you…you died?”

He chuckled, smiling at her.

“Actually, I died before I met you. Dean brought me back. Died again”.

“You people really love dying, don’t you?”

“Sorry, sugar. But you know how it is. So…”

“Tell you later, buddy”.

Dean snapped his fingers again, taking them back to the throne room.

“Now…let’s do it”.

Crowley smirked, snapping his fingers as they were all transported to the bedroom, y/n already on the bed, on all fours, naked.

“What the hell is goin’ on?”

“Well, y/n here likes cocks inside her. Especially ours. So…I thought, why not give this to her? My official Valentine’s gift”.

Y/n bit her lip as Dean made their clothes disappear.

“You cool, dude?”

Benny looked at her, trying to make sure that she wanted this and wasn’t being made to do anything.

When he saw the lust in her eyes, the same look he still remembered after all these years, he growled.

Literally growled.

His demeanour changed, fangs growing as he jumped on the bed, pinning her down as he bit down on her neck without hesitation.

God, she tasted as sweet as he remembered.

Her blood. It did something to him. Made him crave more. But it was only her blood he craved.

All the time he’d spent in purgatory and this was what he got?

Bless whatever god existed.

He drank her blood, y/n gripping his hair and pushing him further into her neck.

Dean and Crowley watched, stroking their lengths as y/n’s free hand trailed down her body, fingering herself in preparation for his cock.

She pumped them in and out, eyes closed as she felt Benny draining her blood.

She wasn’t feeling lightheaded though.

Probably Dean and Crowley keeping her safe, while they stroked themselves.

She felt her orgasm slowly building, her fingers already moist and wet with her arousal as Benny began kissing slowly down her body, her throat, her chest, then her breasts.

When she felt his tongue circle a nipple, her pussy fluttered.

She was so close.

It was when he bit down on her breast, drinking from there, that she came, her body shaking as Benny kept feeding on her.

All the while, Crowley and Dean began wanking their cocks faster, loving the sight of her cumming for them.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, rushing forward as he shoved Benny aside.

The vampire growled at him, but Dean flashed his black eyes, warning Benny to stay in his place.

“You ready for us?”

Y/n gulped.

Crowley was huge. Benny was thick. And Dean…Dean was fat as hell.

How she was going to take three cocks was beyond her.

“Two, pet. Two cocks. I’ll sit here and…watch”.

She nodded.

Two would be easier than three, right?

Wrong.

Dean managed to slide in easily enough, y/n laying on top of him as his cock sat inside her.

But when Benny moved forward, his tip prodding at her entrance, it just seemed impossible to get it in.

She was tight. And Dean’s cock was already filling her.

Benny pushed into her, y/n hissing in pain as she pushed against Benny’s chest with her foot, forcing him out of her.

“Isn’t there like…demon shit you can do?”

Crowley grinned, snapping his fingers as her pussy got looser.

Not too loose, just enough that Benny would be able to slide in alongside Dean. 

The vampire pumped his cock a few times, spitting directly onto Dean’s cock, as the Knight moved it in and out of y/n, getting her lubed up.

Benny pressed his cock to her entrance again, but this time, he slid in fairly easily.

Y/n’s head fell to Dean’s shoulder, eyes closed as she forgot how to breathe.

The feeling of two cocks, stretching her pussy, filling her up. God, it was amazing.

Her attention was brought back when she felt Dean pull out, Benny burying himself completely inside her, before Benny pulled out and Dean slammed back into her.

“SHIT!”

Y/n gasped in pleasure and a little pain.

There was a slight burn from the stretch, but it was delicious.

Benny and Dean smirked to each other, winking, before they did it again and again, thrusting into her, one after the other, perfectly in sync.

Y/n was screaming the entire time, more than she’d ever done before.

Crowley watched, loving the screams and moans that were leaving her mouth.

He’d heard them all before. 

He was the one who always drew them from her. 

But, seeing her with two other guys, her pussy being pounded into?

It just made him stroke his cock faster, spitting onto his hand to make his stroking smoother.

Y/n was in heaven.

God, their cocks stretched her so fucking much.

She could feel them so deep inside her, it felt like they’d come out of her mouth.

“Not gonna happen, princess. But, we can save that for later”.

They continued thrusting into her, Benny’s mouth latching onto her breast again and sucking, Dean’s hands coming up to her throat, squeezing lightly.

Her vision began getting darker, the world fading.

But when a hand pinched her clit, rubbing it harshly as Benny bit down on her breast, sucking her blood again, Dean biting down on her shoulder, she lost control.

Everything went black, y/n feeling as though she was floating, her body shaking, clamping down on the two cocks as they came deep within her, filling her up with two loads of seed.

Crowley reached his peak at the same time, seeing her body convulsing for the both of them, coating his hairy stomach and hands with cum.

Dean and Benny continued fucking her for almost a minute, before they stopped.

Slowly, they pulled out of her, knowing her pussy was most likely going to be sore and sensitive.

It took a few minutes for her to come down from her high, the orgasm so powerful that she barely remembered what happened.

“W-where’re Dean and Benny?” she asked groggily, her vision coming back to her.

“They left, pet. Tired you out real good”, he chuckled.

Crowley pushed the strands of hair out of her face, using a cloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead, before he snapped his fingers, the vampire and Knight’s cum disappearing from her pussy.

“Drink”.

Crowley helped y/n sit up slightly, holding the glass up for her to drink.

She chugged it all down, not realizing how thirsty and worn out she was.

“Don’t worry, pet. Rest. You deserve it”.

Y/n hummed happily, closing her eyes as she turned to her side.

Crowley watched her face relax, getting comfortable in bed, while he cleaned his own body of his cum.

He climbed into bed behind her, pulling her to him as he held her close.

“I love you, y/n. Now sleep, pet. I have plans for tomorrow. You’re gonna be even more worn out when I’m done with you”.

She giggled softly, almost asleep as she turned in his arms, burrowing her face into his neck.

That was fun for her.

A lot of fun.

But Crowley was her King.

Maybe she could do this again. Fuck Dean and Benny.

But tomorrow, she needed to show her King she loved him completely. Only him.

Because as great as Dean and Benny were, Crowley was the love of her life. And he was the one she would be with forever.


End file.
